bestspelleverfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapters
SenescentSoul Says: This page is under construction. Feel free to add your own chapter summaries, otherwise, I'll get to it eventually. If you do write your own, try to stick to the style of a single sentence summary, then a slightly longer one. See chapter 1. Chapter 1: Woodland In which Rain wakes up in the woods.https://www.royalroad.com/fiction/25225/delve/chapter/368012/1-woodland This is very distressing considering that the last thing he remembers is falling asleep in bed. He walks until he finds a road, then is captured by a group of people who speak a language that he can't understand. While stopped for a meal, the group is attacked by a monstrous wolf. The wolf is killed, and Rain sees his very first blue box. Chapter 2: One on One In which Rain fights a slime.https://www.royalroad.com/fiction/25225/delve/chapter/368033/2-one-on-one After the wolf is defeated, Rain spends a little time investigating his interface. He opens his attributes panel, seeing that he has something approaching a character sheet. Next, he explores skills, looking through some of the available options and speculating on what they mean. A slime comes out of the woods toward the camp, but the others don't seem concerned. Hegar makes Rain fight it. He wins, but makes a huge mess in the process. One of the others uses a skill, creating a pale, luminous fog that cleans away the mess. She speaks to Rain, introducing herself as Ameliah and the others as Hegar, Brovose, and Anton. Chapter 3: Pothole In which Rain forgets how to walk.https://www.royalroad.com/fiction/25225/delve/chapter/368060/3-pothole As the group is walking along the road, Rain uses the time to explore the various skill trees. He has an initial good impression of the Aura Metamagic tree. Because Rain isn't paying attention to the road as he does this, he trips and breaks both his nose and ankle. Ameliah uses Healing Word to heal both injuries. Afterwards, Rain tries to learn the language, with first Ameliah and then Brovose doing the majority of the teaching. As the sun sets, the group sets up camp. Chapter 4: Statistics In which Rain arrives at a city. After waking up, Rain experiments with the user interface options of his menu. He also figures out what most of his stats represent through experimentation. Rain has a bath. They start walking again. Hegar isn’t a morning person. The infamous rock hard crackers are introduced. Rain misses coffee. They take a break from walking in a clearing at noon. Rain defeats a slime by himself with a crude wooden spear he recently made. He gets a crystal from the slime that is introduced as Tel. After they start walking again, Rain feels that he can’t go on. Ameliah heals Rain’s feet again with Healing Word, and refills his stamina bar afterwards. They make it to a city after sunset. Rain falls asleep at their destination, a building with a sign depicting a crossed sword and quiver of arrows. The group inside the building. Chapter 5: Alone In which Rain is introduced to the guild and is abandoned by everyone he has met so far. After waking up, Rain's group turn in their quests for Tel, while also picking up new quests from the nearby quest board. The building that they entered the night before is revealed to be the guild of the city. Ameliah helps Rain register with the guild so he can start doing quests, while also bribing Gus to give him extra help. His first quest is to kill 5 slimes for 5 Tel. Brovose, Anton and Hegar split off from Ameliah and Rain to select their own quests. After making sure that Rain is taken care of, Ameliah leaves him alone. Chapter 6: Skill In which Rain unlocks skills. Now alone, Rain tries to wrap his head around his current situation. Once he does, he browses the menu for what skills he wants to use. He ends up spending 2 of his skill points on Refrigerate and Extend Aura. Rain also spends 10 of his 30 free points on Clarity, increasing his mana regeneration. Chapter 7: Slime Chapter 8: Clarity Chapter 9: Commerce Chapter10: Broke Chapter 11: UX Chapter 12: Class Chapter 13: Party Chapter 14: Math Chapter 15: Mine Chapter 16: Cleanup Notes/References